Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 March 2017
05:21 Dead chat. 05:21 Sorry, but the chat'll be ded for a while ;-; 05:33 Phew. 05:34 hi? 05:36 larry 05:38 planting all the way along 05:38 Sorry for temporarily abandon you, PL. Also, Hello! 05:40 *-* 05:40 Ok 05:51 RIP. ;-; 06:01 Hello! 06:02 hive 06:02 So you were questioning my rules of the tourament? I amde some changes 06:02 Really? No legendaries until turn 8? :c 06:02 To be nice 06:02 ok 06:02 I changed it to turn 4 06:02 Thank the living gods. 06:02 But it doesn't really make a difference, if I'm being honest. 06:03 The only soft-banned legendaries (if you're the player who plays on curve) are Doubled mint and barrel of deadbeard 06:03 I changed exploits to easy cheap wins 06:03 Okay. 06:03 At least I can't get BoD-ied. 06:04 IMO, Plucky Clover is complete trash. 06:04 well, it can give shamrocket 06:04 I guess. 06:04 That's enough to be banned 06:04 If not, I have to allow the usage of rocket science 06:04 That's sad. 06:04 Don't allow that. 06:04 Exactly 06:05 One for all and all for one 06:05 I was thinking if I should allow the use of mad chemist and trick or treater 06:05 NO. 06:05 just that their ability is banned 06:06 Actually. 06:06 We can allow the use of them, but using the tricks is banned. 06:06 Same goes with the rest of the banned zombies/plants 06:06 I know what to do 06:06 What? 06:06 I will allow the use of the banned zombies 06:06 but for mad chemist and treat or treater 06:07 You cannot use your superpower while they are on the board 06:07 Why not? 06:07 Superpowers are tricks 06:07 guess what happens after that 06:07 But you excluded superpowers, right? 06:07 yes 06:07 hello 06:08 hi 06:08 That's the only excpetion to tricks 06:08 You can just ban the usage of tricks, but not the zombies' abilities. 06:08 even if the zombie's ability is activated via a trick? 06:08 If it ends up clogging your hand, then it's your fault you added the zombies to your deck. 06:09 Iama , I don't think it even matters. No-one's gonna boost Paparazzi Zombie by 1/1 or lower the cost of Trickster by 1. 06:09 If it happens, then gg. 06:09 yeah... 06:10 But the boost is so mediocre, it hardly matters. 06:10 But portal technical is still banned 06:10 Why? 06:10 He could any moment spawn zombot 1000 06:10 That's not threatening. 06:10 jk 06:10 and leprechaun imp, which will add tricks to your hand 06:10 *deck 06:11 Why no tricks though? 06:11 I said this is a trickless tourarment 06:11 Why? 06:12 I want to know who is the best at using only teammates to be the best player 06:12 Oh. 06:12 Your tournament is gonna be full of 100% tempo decks. 06:12 Yep 06:12 And I can forsee neptuna control decks 06:12 Which is, who can buff your zombies more tournament. 06:12 *foresee 06:13 and more grass knuckles control deck 06:13 Neptuna control decks? What is that supposed to do? 06:13 She will clog the lanes with zombies 06:13 And you can't break through them easily 06:13 That's not control. 06:13 Hi! 06:13 Hi~ 06:13 That's tempo? 06:13 Hive fairy 06:14 Tempo means getting ahead of opponents as much as possible. 06:14 oh 06:14 Does that make sense? 06:14 Control the board means whatever your opponent plays, you remove it? 06:14 Basically. 06:14 I keep mixing the terminologies up :p 06:14 I'm not too familiar with card terms yet... 06:15 There's a whole page designated to it... 06:15 Albeit not a popular one. 06:15 It's ok fairy, just remember that face is the hero 06:15 Hi! 06:15 hive larry 06:15 Hi~ 06:15 I'm making a new tourament. wanna join/ 06:15 Hi 06:15 I know there's a page, but eh... 06:15 It's gonna feel weird though. 06:15 @Iama I won't, probably for now. 06:15 I was asking larry 06:16 Oh. 06:16 I know you won't yet 06:16 Turn 1 Poison Mushroom is pretty good because most zombie heroes only have Rolling Stone as a 1-drop card. 06:16 Now... 06:16 Wait 06:16 It's a bad idea. 06:16 how can you use rolling stone on a 3 strength? 06:16 Do you got the link for the tournament? 06:16 I will post it once I'm done editing it 06:17 User blog:Iamarepeater/PVZH tournament sign-up 06:17 nvm :p 06:17 click that 06:17 XD 06:17 I had it opened already. 06:17 gamesterD also made his own but it has a twist at every round 06:17 Really? 06:17 Link? 06:17 My elimation is more like BF10 's 06:17 It's in my blog comments 06:17 Lookout for gamesterd's comment 06:18 I´ll go in! I´ll just post it on the blog 06:18 sure 06:22 Posted now 06:24 Guess what... nerfed Solar Flare spoiler Hail the Pet Smash :"P /spoiler 06:25 I think spoilers aren't available in this chat 06:25 Hi~ 06:25 Testing? 06:25 Hello 06:25 And of course it's Fairy who is first at greeting brainzz 06:26 Hello Third? 06:26 Hi 06:26 This better not be a running trend 06:26 This was a lame joke to start with. 06:27 hive brainzz 06:27 Nick got it on his userpage though. XD 06:27 nick started it 06:27 blame him :p 06:27 hive @Iam 06:28 I also blame you for going along with it. :P 06:28 (dinosaur roar grass) Roar... 06:29 Just, blame RNG as well. 06:29 RandomDeathGenerator 06:29 Oh yeah, use that term in RPs :P . 06:30 @Larry Roleplaying is not allowed. 06:30 on chat 06:30 4 now 06:30 I know :v 06:31 So I better stay quiet then... and then look at this beautifull chat... 06:31 06:31 Nice one, you used the wrong symbols 06:31 Then again, I'm also used on threads. 06:32 rip 06:32 nvm 06:33 :v 06:33 Wrong template... :v 06:33 lol 06:33 That's not a template. 06:33 i ts [ ] 06:33 I know, its that I´m just so acostumbrated to make <> on threads... 06:34 < > 06:34 ok 06:34 Okay, I'll need an HD Caulipower... 06:34 nowikitest/nowiki 06:34 ;( 06:34 But then again, official release isn't there, only soft release. 06:34 Hi~ 06:35 @fairy is the sprites available? 06:35 Hello! 06:35 ey 06:35 Ninja´d :( Hello! 06:35 DANG IT 06:35 Yeah 06:35 It's on the page @Brainz 06:35 i can make one 06:36 gtg brb 06:40 Why do lots of users also play Ninjakiwi on the side? 06:41 Halo? 06:41 Halo? 06:42 back 06:42 k 06:43 why is there no page 4 the new FF zombies? 06:43 idk 06:43 I almost typed out dik instead of idk 06:44 Not sure. 06:46 someone make one rn. free ms edits 06:46 No thanks. 06:46 It won't go toward Morticulturalist or Feast for Beats. 06:46 ;-/ 06:46 dang, you got big ambitions :P 06:47 Welp, let me do a thing. 06:47 You can say that again.^3^ 06:48 I'd say that CWJ-D has bigger ambitions. 06:50 I mean srsly, he has case of mainspace fever. Symptoms include: editing articles a lot, avoiding everyone else, avoiding other areas of the wiki, and more. 06:50 Hi~ 06:50 Hello! 06:51 And CWJ-D is the only person to have Feast for Beasts V. 06:51 http://prntscr.com/eiwyho 06:51 ^ You know what, why do I even XD. 06:51 So you mean CWJ-D uses Z-Mech's Feast for Beasts Strategy Deck? Okay, no, I meant the badge. 06:51 lol 06:52 wat about nick? he clearly suffers from that too 06:52 Nick only suffers from Lucky Blover fever 06:53 I see CWJ-D way more often than Nick in articles. 06:54 nick is rank 3 in less than a year. he needs serious help. 06:54 rank 3? 06:54 * Rank 39 (I think that's what he meant) 06:54 Oh lol 06:54 wiki leaderboard 06:54 oh 06:55 dum dum kappa 06:55 It's because of the Lucky Blovers. 06:55 Oh, that. 06:55 im rank 103 or somethin 06:55 How much is one Lucky Blover worth? 06:55 100 sun 06:56 So, Nick got 6200 sun from just Lucky Blovers. 06:56 Brainzzy? 06:56 that guy needs a life. we all do. 06:57 @TMH wat 06:57 can u make HD Caulipower? 06:57 fairy is making it 06:57 Yeah, but it's quite terrible 06:58 Hi~ 06:59 hive 06:59 27 fairies. 06:59 yappat, wanna take part in the tourament? 07:00 dont have time on myself 07:00 ok 07:00 so before i got into incest i was all plain 07:00 am i right? 07:00 http://prntscr.com/eix09x Best thing ever 10/10 (Not) 07:00 maybe 07:00 really? 07:00 not a single notice? 07:01 IDK 07:01 the logs!? 07:01 did you start when you entered my pervy server 07:01 ? 07:01 no 07:01 then I cam't remember 07:01 i started getting into incest from higehige 07:01 oh 07:02 well actually hige got me into it, i started on my own 07:02 one day i was casually browsing some anime because i couldn't decide what to watch 07:02 then there was one i stumbled upon 07:02 it was the best and the ending didn't make me mad at all 07:03 fyi the name of the anime was oreimo: my litte sister can't be this cute! 07:03 boom 07:03 omg 07:03 24 episodes ran through and i ended up getting blown over by it because the incest was too good 07:03 its illegal 07:03 then hige 07:03 when i finished oreimo it felt like it was just a unique type of anime 07:04 then he gave me kiss x sis 07:04 that was good too because it was a twincest 07:04 Welp, MS Paint is the least used tool for HDs 07:05 normally i don't stay up 07:05 but really incest anime is the reason why i stay up 07:05 I always get mixed up with Microsoft and mainspace 07:05 i didn't want to watch incest anime during the day because my family is catholic 07:05 if they see me watch any incest, they'll do something bad because i'm looking at mortal sins and enjoying it 07:06 "Mainspace Paint" 07:06 Paint.net is better. 07:06 Accidentally exited, whoops. 07:07 kay 07:07 Mainspace Paint is the best tool ever. 07:07 after i finished kiss x sis i ended up going into yosuga no sora 07:07 it was probably the best one even though the incest happened in the last 2 episodes the end 07:07 wow iam repeater didn't pay attention i put my effort to waste 07:08 You were still going 07:08 I wanted to wait till you're done first 07:09 well yeah that's how i stopped being all serious about editing 07:09 oh 07:09 I use Mainspace Paint to "vandilize" every article I come across. 07:10 And it helped me get Peacekeeper X 07:10 anime made me quit editing because i enjoyed it 07:10 and incest turned everyone's views on me to be an idiot hue 07:11 I just see you as an anime nerd. 07:12 Be Your Own You 07:13 Lowest Common Multiples 07:13 yes i can be my own self 07:13 Wat? 07:13 i'm probably the most unique 14 year old in the world 07:13 Yeah, those Mainspace Paints give you points in this wiki. 07:13 Paints? 07:13 sun 07:14 Mainspace Paint gave me rank 1 on this wiki leaderboard 07:14 I have 1,430 suns. 07:14 Show the proof! 07:14 goml 3 520 sun 07:14 k wait 07:14 Go to my userpage. 07:15 Oh crap I have to look at this message. 07:15 i have 2020 07:16 07:17 Wait, I spammed 07:25 aaaah 07:25 i haven't updated my userpage in around let's say 4-5 months 07:25 i wish i could show viewers that i love incest fresh kek 07:25 Hi~ 07:26 Supbacks 07:27 damn nick took the place for awb in the supbacks hue 07:27 teehee 07:28 i'm pretty sure when someone 07:28 AWB has gone missing since his nomination thread 07:28 Welp 07:28 has screwed up this happens and we yell hard 07:28 https://youtu.be/9nQ-PXHV6nw 07:28 hi/ 07:28 if only discord could show what the video was 07:28 @Brainzz Agreed 07:28 Probably because of school. 07:28 nah he lost interest 07:29 ill replace him :3 07:30 User blog:VeXJL/I am Debeste 07:30 Here you go, Fairy. I used MS paint for this. :P 07:30 LOL. 07:30 I lost it XD 07:31 i can do better 07:31 witness 07:31 ... 07:31 Who knew mainspace paint was good 07:31 Your dreams, VeXY 07:31 XD 07:31 VeXY 07:32 *inserts maniacal laugh here. 07:32 I'm 3rd overall 07:32 ur nickname remind me something 07:32 I'm 3rd aberalk, VeXY 07:32 Overall* 07:32 @nick we were just talking about that 07:32 I hate the autocorrect \: 07:32 "aberalk" 07:32 And I am 1st aberalk 07:32 Whateverz 07:33 Nick? 07:33 aberalk has nothing to do with overall WTF 07:33 Yes? 07:33 Do u have (electric blueberry) ? 07:33 in PvZH 07:34 Got one just now 07:34 I wish Fairy gives me more "her" :3 07:34 http://prntscr.com/eix6o5 @vexjl 07:34 I've one "(fairy27)" 07:35 Yeah, but problems across. 07:35 27 fairies. 07:35 i got higher and i got a better rank hue 07:35 ;( 07:35 Just you wait, I'll get -10000000 on the wiki leaderboard. XD 07:36 I got a better deck hue 07:36 @VeXY I shall ban you and you will extinct from the leaderboard :P P 07:36 Oh no! (oh) 07:36 http://prntscr.com/eix73q What kind of a battle is this? 07:37 Dancing (sugarcane master) like an epic face tho. 07:37 Hi~ 07:38 MS Paint is available to everyone (except Nick) for 1 quadrillion dollars. 07:38 ... 07:38 User blog:Specialedition12/Q&A4U ver 2#comm-893985 07:38 ^3^ 07:39 The USERNAME template did not work on that comment 07:39 i feel bad for what i asked se 07:39 nowiki 07:39 asked him to rate the incest animes i've watched out of a scale from 10 to 10 07:40 XD 07:40 Aaand Yappat replied to be the #1 user here 07:40 this unhealthy obsession with incest must stop! :P 07:40 On VeXJL's blog 07:41 http://prntscr.com/eix80a 07:41 He has been beaten (oh) ! 07:41 @VeXY shaddup bulli! :>( 07:41 :3 07:42 Lol that's not legit 07:42 ur using the wrong MS paint 07:42 @fairy my dearest eb, that's invalid :3 07:42 Nick archer wrote: 07:42 I wish Fairy gives me more "her" :3 (lenny) 07:42 I know, but still. 07:43 can we talk another topic 07:43 Got one just now 07:43 I wish Fairy gives me more "her" :3 WTF nick? 07:44 and im out. Bai 07:45 (lenny) 07:46 I got more Lucky Blovers than Nick. A total of 1 dodecadillion Lucky Blovers for meh. 07:46 Aw man, today's CotD is about GW2. 07:47 ;-; 07:47 Wait what? 07:47 And I don't have that game! 07:47 I forgot that the main page was "messed up" by Phan. ;-; 07:48 And I got a fruit loops ad. 07:49 i did it 07:49 i modified the page 07:49 What page? 07:49 Welp, got my 2nd Electric Blueberry in PvZH. 07:50 http://prntscr.com/eix9q9 07:50 hue hue hue 07:50 I am still debeste. (oh) 07:50 Wiki page is "hi there" O_O 07:51 @Vex U just got rekt 07:52 new comment policy 07:52 http://prntscr.com/eixa69 07:53 ;-; 07:53 I am still debeste at mainspace paint. I'll get you back. 07:53 hue but can you keep the font 07:54 What font 07:55 i dont know 07:56 Like this? 07:57 User blog:VeXJL/I am Debeste#comm-894164 07:57 Hello again, Nick! 07:57 wb nick 07:57 mixed-up gravedigger activates his ability once again 07:57 when he is bounced 07:57 Supbacks gaiz 07:57 @Alicorn Yup 07:58 I need to test something to be certain 07:58 @Alicorn Yup 07:58 Can you help me :3? 07:58 Yes, it's 4 AM here. Don't judge my horrible sleeping patterns. 07:58 Managed to defeat an Ultimate SF 07:58 yes, it's about the gravedigger 07:58 @VeXY Seen yr dumb screenshot that has been h@cked 07:58 ^3^ 07:59 I just found GIMP to use. 07:59 Alicorn, I would like to ask a question 07:59 sure 07:59 i hate solar flare 07:59 and i hate brainstorm 07:59 they are cancer 08:00 @Nick And what proof do you have that it has been hacked? hue hue hue ^3^ 08:00 use Neptuna and Green Shadow 08:00 nvm 08:00 ??? 08:00 And Wall-King. 08:00 hi? 08:00 TMH 08:00 hive hunter 08:00 @Alicorn What if the user unintentionally break the rules two/three times? 08:00 i just thought that no vnese online even that's ok 08:00 huh 08:00 @nick: they redo the rounds 08:00 that's like me 08:01 we're not supposed to mention nsfw 08:01 and i brought incest up in chat over 10 times hue 08:01 @Yap yeah. 08:01 @alicorn: oh 08:01 give me a kick 08:01 i've never actually experienced a kick before 08:02 and does that round counts a point? 08:02 i've experienced a ban when i requested jack to ban me 08:02 and a chat ban 08:02 but not a kick 08:02 omg 08:02 Kick is lame 08:02 I've tested with Iama . 08:02 @alicorn: also, does that round counts a point? 08:02 It just ends chat. 08:02 No 08:03 @veXJL: that no is for Nick 08:04 I know. 08:05 welp 08:05 And internet was laggy. Yay. 08:05 OH MY 08:05 nope 08:05 Also, apparently Brainz did the work. 08:05 sorry 08:05 there's a wide bar and now i dont have to type edit reason 08:05 i have to 08:05 What? 08:06 @Vex who are u talking to :P 08:06 @fairy wat work 08:06 Yeah, I know. HD Caulipower. 08:06 @Brainzz Who did you think? :P 08:06 @brainz Himself :P 08:06 08:06 *tells a certain somebody about it now available* 08:06 I should try my luck again to get zombot 1000 and the other sneaky zombies 08:07 i need to delete these construction templates 08:07 there are so many lying around on pages with already sufficient information 08:07 Like... 08:07 Oh NVM, he left. 08:07 Who left? 08:07 Not on this chat, but on the "other" chat 08:07 @fairy: you were telling starfruity about it right? 08:08 AKA Messenger. 08:08 (elnny) 08:08 * (lenny) 08:08 XD fail 08:08 Yeah, him. 08:08 (mlg) (rainbowfrog) 08:08 i thought fairy27 was gonna say discord kek 08:08 ^ 08:09 Fairy, on Messenger, once I complete watching these ads. I'm going to post my hauls 08:09 Sure. 08:11 may i ask 08:11 what's in your recommended for yous in youtube? 08:11 for everyone 08:11 pewdiepie 08:11 lol wait 08:12 http://prntscr.com/eixe5v 08:12 Just my subscriptions. 08:12 here's mine haha 08:12 you can already notice how much weeb stuff music i have 08:13 Fire Emblem Fates Wi-Fi battles, Sam & Max OST, Jaiden Animations, Let's Play Sam & Max, Fire Emblem Fates OST 08:13 Pure honest. 08:13 I like listening to OST. 08:13 And watching animations and reviews 08:14 just listening to music to keep me in motivation 08:15 Definitely something that keeps me in chat/mainspace. 08:15 touhou is nice but i have nothing else on me 08:15 I'm just sitting in a corner listening to jazz. 08:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ-mtVyjBqI&t=106 08:17 So. Swingy. 08:17 Ack. 08:18 I need to get a tutorial guide, shoot... 08:18 Also, chat's ded. What are the chances. 08:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kL8CyVqzmkc 08:18 listening to this rn 08:18 Oh, you mean an ad? jk 08:19 fairy is gone from messenger now :p 08:20 Nope! 08:20 only because I said that (smirk) 08:20 double click to edit a page is nice 08:20 .... 08:21 I dunno why, but I have been binge-listening to music incorporating saxaphones. 08:22 Hi. 08:22 Er. Hi? 08:23 Am I too long here? 08:23 I know I am 08:24 holy crap 08:24 What? 08:24 there's lots of pages that already have sufficient information 08:24 yet someone forgot to remove construction 08:24 Like... what? 08:24 81 pages 08:25 each page as 12 articles 08:25 I don't edit GW and Chinese content. 08:25 81 x 12 = 972 08:25 it's not just gw and hcinese 08:25 Link to an example? 08:25 some old pvzh articles have them despite being fully released 08:25 What!?! 08:26 I thought CWJ-D would handle them if I hadn't 08:26 Link plz. 08:26 Hot Date (PvZH) 08:26 hot date 08:26 has been fully released and there's already sufficient information on this 08:26 Whoever here have eaten a date fruit? 08:26 and still has a construction template 08:26 Oh ok 08:27 I'll handle PvZH pages, if you don't mind. 08:27 Hmm.... 08:27 ...MMh 08:27 Okay I need to stop 08:28 i'm editing 5 pages at once hue 08:28 fyi though, dont edit the ones that havent released 08:29 by that, i mean leprachaun imp, shamrocket, spyris, etc 08:29 or maybe stuff that sound like they're missing a lot of info 08:29 Crap. I forgot to check the minor edit box. 08:29 i always tick it on by deafault 08:29 I'm making a PvZH deck. 08:29 most of my edits aren't huge anyway 08:29 Nachos and Guac 08:30 for spudow 08:30 guacodile and kernel corn 08:31 Is Electric Blueberry released in PvZH? 08:31 nvm 08:31 I'll let Yappat deal with this. 08:32 Yeah, Electric Blueberry is released and is available right now. 08:33 How can I earn more sparks? 08:33 already released 08:34 Vexy only care about the badges >:C 08:34 WAIT WHAT 08:34 Did GW2 get its last DLC? 08:34 Yup 08:34 AKA, no more updates?! 08:34 Popcap,why?! 08:34 No major updates will be released now. 08:36 some pages i didnt edit 08:36 some didn't have strat like brains in danger 08:37 I dunno why, but pianos sound soothing. 08:37 to me. 08:38 holy crap 08:38 my editing 08:38 14 seconds in between edits 08:38 XD 08:38 CWJ-D can beat that, I bet. 08:39 no srsly, is it just me, or do I edit really slowly? 08:39 right 08:39 published 5 edits within 30 seconds 08:39 Hi~ 08:40 hi 08:40 Hello 08:40 Made it into the Ultimate League :) 08:40 Lawny? 08:41 o/ 08:41 wew lads 08:41 Long time no see TMH 08:58 Electric blueberry in PVZ2C is not very powerful 08:58 Hive lawndefender 08:58 Wait 08:59 xD 08:59 :p 08:59 lol 08:59 Brain farted 08:59 (facepalm) 08:59 ^ 08:59 Alright so... 08:59 Once I finish TTR I'll stop hacking 08:59 Can somebody tell me what is going on? 08:59 Wait a second... 09:00 holy shit 09:00 got the extra coffee badge yay 09:00 I downloaded PvZ2 and its boring. 09:00 Electric Blueberry's page say it does 50 damage (normally at level 1) in the Chinese version, but when I used it on level 1, it doesn't vanquish a Conehead. 09:00 earned 6 badges from 1 huge edit streak, nice 09:01 Chinese Version sucks 09:01 gtg been on chat way too long 09:01 wait what 09:01 who farted 09:01 Bye then~ @VeXJL 09:01 bye \o 09:02 I think EB in PvZ2C just does 20 damage but I can't be certain so I won't edit 09:02 i'm nauseous i can't continue 09:02 late but bye vexy 09:02 hmm... 09:03 i still have around 37 pages of deleting unecessary construction templates.. approximately 09:03 And I thought the Extra Coffee badge is only earned by a few people, I guess not 09:03 well the coffee badge shows you're dedicated and hardworking unless you're a person who cheated for it 09:03 I had it 09:03 but i kinda cheated lol 09:03 Wait what is coffee badge again 09:03 ah cringe 09:04 ;-; 09:04 I hate my past self 09:04 100 edits in a single day 09:04 it sounds easy but it's hard 09:04 Get 100 MS edits on a- What Yappat said. 09:04 i almost got it before but then the day passed 09:04 wow 09:04 and i got reset 09:04 im out then 09:05 i'm gonna dieee 09:06 I got 50 in 2 hours once. 09:06 75 in a day* 09:06 lol ok 09:06 i got 100 from the past 20 minutes 09:08 Well, 09:09 And my laptop just shut down by itself. Bravo. 09:09 Bravo? 09:09 ... 09:09 hey snappy, how to you get that self post wallpaper 09:09 Contact an admin to do it for you 09:09 I was sarcastic, okay? 09:09 Snappy? 09:09 Ok not admin 09:10 Content mod or higher 09:10 SNAPPY! 09:10 Snap? 09:10 Yeah? 09:11 How do you get the self-post wallpaper? 09:11 yeah 09:11 ask an admin 09:11 Ok 09:11 TinyToast 09:11 k 09:11 yes? 09:12 we may never have it. (troll) 09:12 (hmm) 09:12 But...when will an Admin come to this chat? 09:12 nah you can just leave a message on their talk page ya know 09:12 One day... 09:12 (hmm) 09:12 Oh there it is 09:12 guess what? 09:13 Content Mod can also help 09:13 hi nick 09:13 And the fourth time 09:13 Supbacks 09:13 Wait, really? 09:13 hi 09:13 yes. (troll0 09:13 @se12 wat? 09:13 yes. (troll) 09:13 Assuming Content Mod can edit locked page, yes 09:13 @Nick somebody want they chat wallpaper 09:13 *their 09:14 Hello new kid aka tiny toast 09:14 hey PTC 09:14 argh my finger hurt 09:14 I can't edit the MediaWikis. It's only applicable for admin and B-crat. 09:14 oh 09:14 Ok 09:14 @se12 good :p 09:14 (cool) 09:14 well admin and bcrats then 09:14 *punches se12's back* 09:14 also i have my wallpaper already so idc 09:15 LOLOL Get rekt New kid 09:15 LOL what 09:15 anyways 09:15 im going to pvz wikia discord now 09:16 ... 09:16 ... 09:16 that was bored 09:16 ABSF Whats ur discord 09:17 Welp, GIMP isn't so bad after all. 09:17 mmm 09:17 @PTC AngryBirds'sSuperFan 09:17 hehe 09:17 i have one more image about whatevzz x fairy meme 09:17 should i post it here or not 09:17 yes 09:17 AngryBirds'sSuperFan#??? 09:18 ok i will take it as a no 09:18 noooooo 09:18 (angry) 09:18 wow 09:18 ABSF Number tag? 09:19 1964 09:19 I dont remember 09:20 @se12 pm me :3 09:20 mmmk 09:20 OoO 09:21 wait 09:21 lemme test something 09:21 /announcement This is announcement. What do you expect? 09:21 welp 09:22 welp what 09:22 not welp, se12 09:22 How could nick do that? 09:23 There was an Announcement button somewhere...or a shortcut... 09:23 he or shes a mod 09:23 /Announcement This is announcement. What do you expect? 09:23 welp 09:23 fail 09:23 Only mods can do that 09:23 Sometimes, you can abuse this 09:23 @ABSF 09:23 Ok 09:24 no way! 09:24 That's Announcement. 09:24 That's not actual kick :P 09:24 I didn't shoot for real 09:24 Wait what. 09:24 Hmmm.. (lmao) 09:24 guys 09:24 Don't abuse it. 09:24 ok 09:24 i had fun with it enough 09:24 Not sure if there's a keyboard shortcut to it... 09:24 SE12, I wanna see it. (lenny) 09:24 I just used a button I forgot where 09:25 mmm dm @Iam 09:25 (lenny) 09:25 (lenny) 09:25 sure 09:25 dm 09:25 pm i mean 09:25 who wants to see it too? 09:25 wht? 09:25 Hey absf 09:25 link to discord :https://discordapp.com/invite/H6fBQ 09:25 what? 09:25 if its broken? 09:26 n 09:26 no 09:26 It is 09:26 http://prntscr.com/eixu0s Just a blueberry, don't mind. 09:26 LOLOL 09:26 Just a prank 09:26 ehem 09:26 /Announcement Test (If this is the shortcut) 09:26 yes 09:26 please dont abuse chat announcement 09:26 Nope it's not. 09:26 k 09:26 @Fairy it's /announce 09:27 (wannabe hero) 09:27 sorry 09:27 ...Of course it's that. Of course. 09:27 Xd 09:27 Pls stop 09:27 im a hero(:ithinknot:) 09:28 I oNlY uSe It oNcE tHaT mEaN i WoN't Be KiCkEd HaHa 09:28 LEL Snappy uses discord more 09:28 Oh well, what's the use of the Announce button other than to catch people's attention again? 09:28 check on se12 09:28 And the namesake of it. 09:28 mmm 09:28 pm 09:28 maybe to tell some user not to spam? 09:28 @Nick kek 09:28 I hate the autocorrect \: 09:28 wat is pm? 09:28 Private Message 09:28 Private message 09:29 exple 09:29 kidding i know 09:29 pirate message 09:29 Omg 09:29 People Mash-up 09:29 i have a link to Pvz Shrink discord 09:29 Puzzle Master 09:29 LOL jk 09:29 @Putucup isn't there a rule about not sharing it publicly? 09:29 k 09:31 can we install pvzh in computer? 09:31 Not yet, but it's coming, they say. 09:31 not until you have android emulator first 09:31 Currently there are PvZH codes in Origin, so yeah. 09:32 Unless you do what SE12 just said. 09:32 YES WE CAN! 09:32 how? 09:32 not bluestack 09:32 DROID4X 09:32 Xd 09:32 or maybe Nox 09:32 http://prntscr.com/eixvgk On an unrelated note, now it's a better one 09:33 I GOTTA BUTTER EMULATOR 09:33 english pls 09:33 Well yeah 09:33 A PC Version is coming 09:33 KTT told me 09:33 WHOS KTT? 09:33 Khong Than Thien 09:33 A hacker 09:33 He's like Ginta 09:34 TCLP 09:34 DONT BELIEVE HIM HACKERS ARE LIARS 09:34 where are you from? 09:34 Wew. 09:34 Xd 09:34 HIM IS FOR KTT 09:34 TCLP 09:34 where are you from? 09:34 @Putucup wow ok then 09:34 also pls don't use caps 09:34 But 09:34 k 09:34 He has the beta versions 09:34 but what? 09:34 no 09:34 thats fake 09:35 TCLP ! Do you even listen to me!?! 09:35 It's not fake, damn it. 09:35 http://prntscr.com/eixw22 Needs more creepypasta XD 09:35 k 09:35 @TCLP don't try to explain to Putucup. He is a bit strange 09:35 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu4WfnRih19kbMR0mqSZlNg 09:35 no im not 09:35 explain! 09:35 explain what 09:36 ok ok i will take back what i just said 09:36 mental 09:36 skillness 09:36 Where the vid Coollittlepeashooter ? 09:36 //Can I install PvZH in samsung galaxy note 10.1 2014 edition? 09:36 No 09:36 why? 09:36 its outdated 09:36 What android? 09:36 Im using one' 09:37 @ANSF do you see it in your Play Store? 09:37 *ABSF 09:37 What ver? 09:37 argh screw it 09:37 Only works for 4.22 and up 09:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUcNIMW5sBs 09:37 Here's surfer zombie 09:37 you can trust ktt 09:37 @PTC no. 09:37 even computer too. 09:37 He taught me how to hack PvZ2 09:38 http://prntscr.com/eixvz4 LEL 09:38 http://prntscr.com/eixvz4 LEL 09:38 http://prntscr.com/eixvz4 LEL 09:38 dont spam pls 09:38 Don't spam pls 09:39 Seriously? 09:39 wow a kick k 09:39 he has attitude problems 09:39 Who? 09:39 he has attitude problems 09:39 Who? 09:39 PLR? 09:39 I kicked Putucup 09:39 who has attitude problem Nick? 09:39 he mean putucup i think 09:39 Dpn't ask me reason, it is too real 09:39 why kick? 09:40 you spammed 09:40 he was kicked? 09:40 ye 09:40 i dont spam 09:40 the only 09:40 When? 09:40 or are you? 09:40 thing is the message dosnt apper 09:40 http://prntscr.com/eixxa6 This looks awkward. 09:40 in my screen 09:40 you can just wait 09:40 The spam is real 09:41 k 09:41 It's a shame that there's only one EB eye sprite in the sheet, so... 09:41 dont spam 09:41 Anyway 09:41 dont minimod 09:41 back to topic 09:41 KTT said that the PC version will be on Origin 09:41 k PvzH Dont exist on pc 09:41 ... 09:41 Not yet 09:41 But it will 09:41 maybe 2018 09:42 no 09:42 it will take an eternity 09:42 http://prntscr.com/eixxyd 09:42 09:43 Who remembers this pic? 09:43 @Iam Not meh... 09:43 Horrible.. 09:43 Me. 09:43 I do 09:43 But that game style like that feels quite new... 09:43 WHAT CHAT APP CoollittlePeashooter ? 09:43 I did XD 09:43 (lenny) 09:44 "Still a pedolhile" - Lily ??? 09:44 Then again I joined when the JM update was there 09:44 crap 09:44 *pedophile 09:44 Enough slacking 09:44 I'm off to make levels 09:44 o/ 09:44 bive 09:44 make my lvl plz 09:44 Bye 09:45 why am i always late 09:45 get me a JPEG logo 09:45 o/ 09:45 for Pvz 09:45 (bye) 09:45 idc 09:45 KKKKKK 09:46 spam again -_- 09:46 No not 09:46 there is a rule which say no strected text 09:46 Ban meh plz 09:46 mmmk 09:46 ~ok~ 09:46 aaa 09:46 bbb.. 09:46 opps 09:47 Not ~~, it is [ s ] 09:47 Ok 09:48 ok bye4 09:48 ygs anyway 09:49 Chat's going to die now. 09:49 Yeah 09:50 yay 09:53 Oh and also a Popcap staff is on our server 09:56 GTG, bye~ 09:57 bye~ 10:12 hello 10:12 I'm new here 10:12 four chat mods = cancer 10:12 nice to see you 10:13 nice to see you too 10:13 I haven't see this wikia before, so I come in 10:14 Oh. 10:14 @NF srsly 10:15 Hi. 10:15 i request access to the pusi 10:16 Chat moderator master race** 10:16 no 10:16 * SnappyDragon gives the pusi 10:16 f u 10:16 bye 10:16 WAIT WHAT 10:16 lol 10:16 you 10:16 that was a joke 10:16 said 10:16 f u 10:16 goodbye 10:16 ._. 10:16 :) 10:16 should've had never joined discord or the wiki in the first place 10:16 Heyeyeyeryey -_- 10:16 dangit snappy not again 10:16 What? zombie smiling face? 10:16 Excluding me? 10:16 there is special emoticons here? 10:17 who pinged me 10:17 this always happens when i make a joke 10:17 a blank message hmm 10:17 fricc 10:18 10:18 Seee? 10:18 i shall flyto another wiki now 10:18 goodbyw 10:18 *flies into nonexistance* 10:18 PL, stop power abusing. 10:19 Ik. 10:19 Sorrry. 11:46 Hello? 2017 03 12